Driftin' Away
by ElectricOutcast
Summary: With a broken heart, Quatre thought that he would forever live in the past but Trowa's sister Catherine comes in unexpectedly and helps him move on by showing him true beauty


This one was written once again in school, ironically it took me quite a long time to put this on paper but it was worth it. Along with this and Standing Outside the Fire, I got two more fics to go and then I'm quitting Gundam Wing until the day I start my good-bye fic in my senior year which is a long time coming so my fans dont worry or fret. First time using a pop song for a songfic but if anyone gets the act of who this person really is, consider yourself smart. Inspired by RedLion2 and his/her fanfic Take Me Back and the sequel to Love Will Always Win and Last in Love.

Disclaimer: I have no ownership to Gundam Wing or its characters owned by Bandai and Sotsu. The song was written by Tommy Sims so I have no ownership.

Driftin' Away by vegitoth; Song by: Chris Gaines

//With all of my heart, I know I could love you  
But, with all of my soul, I'm driftin away  
With all of my mind, I know you could save me from myself  
And anything else,  
With all of my strength, I wanna reach out for you  
With every breath, I call out your name  
With every step, I just wanna turn around and say  
Baby make it okay//

It was the Christmas Season; Quatre came home feeling beyond depressed with a completely shattered heart that occurred after he lost Trowa to a girl during the spring earlier that year. He cried the day that Trowa left him, that same morning, he woke up to find a rose, and a goodbye not that simply said "I don't love you anymore, I have dreams that are tearing you and me apart." At first, he didn't know who Trowa dreamed about until he read the papers about him and Midii Une and how angry he was at Midii and how he blamed her for stealing the one that he loved, before their wedding, Quatre lashed out at Midii by strangling her at a hotel suit, ironically Trowa rescued her by bruising his rips and breaking his nose.

With tears of a broken heart, he cried out hoping they were happy together as he ran off never seeing them again. Now it was the Christmas season and his heart still wasn't mended, every girl and every boy he was with just couldn't make him feel as loved as Trowa loved him once, but little did he realize he overlooked a certain girl who desired him ever since his relationship started with Trowa.

He felt so empty, bored, and dead as he walked around his mansion having a hard time finding his bedroom until one of his servants caught him staggering and helped him to his room and fixed him a drink at his request. But he couldn't take a simple sip of that drink as he bawled on his desk and kept doing so all through the night until dawn.

When morning came around, he was finally asleep but didn't realize that a guess came in the house, surely enough, a gentle hand was stroking on his back, and the blonde man turned his head to find the face of Trowa's sister Catherine Bloom looking straight at him with an angelic look on her face.

"Hey, Catherine, I didn't know you came in," Quatre greeted in a deadpan tone.

"My plane just landed at five in the morning, your butler told me where you were at, I had to come see you," Catherine replied gently with hidden love in her tone of voice.

"Bet you wanted to see me like this, a zombie looking like a sad clown on a sunny day."

"No, but I figured you'd be this way after what my little brother did to you," Catherine pulled a chair and sat down near him with her hands on his lap "I need to get this out of my heart and confess something to you, I secretly have loved you when you came into my life."

Quatre was shocked to hear this, especially from someone who supposedly came from Trowa's bloodline. He could've been scared and run away from the remnant of his teenage past, but he was raised to the point of being a gentleman to the ladies in his younger days, he was also taught not to run away from love and happiness no matter how shy he was.

"Why couldn't you have told me a long time ago before all of this happened?" Quatre asked.

"Truth be told, I didn't know my feelings until your relationship started with my brother three years ago," Catherine replied "but I kept it to myself because I didn't want to ruin Trowa's happiness. When Trowa dumped you, I wanted to confess to you but I wasn't sure how you'd react."

"You know I've always had a sense that if people tell me something they held in for a long time, I can tell they're ultimately sincere," Quatre stated while rubbing her legs "But I don't know if I can give my heart again and have it broken like last time."

Suddenly he felt his lips being gently pressed by Catherine's own, all of his frustrations were suddenly melted away by the sensation of that kiss. When she pulled from his lips, Catherine came to Quatre's ear and whispered "That's the reason why I'm here, I can put your heart back together piece by piece, I can love you a whole lot better than my brother can, I can also change your life and give you a new one, I just need your blessing to do so, I want you."

//But I'm so afraid that you've forgiven me one too many times  
And I'm so afraid to give my heart again, just to have a change of mind  
And I'm not quite sure that you can trust me  
And I would hate to have you find me again  
Baby, like the wind, driftin away

It blows and nobody knows where it's going to  
(I'm driftin away)  
It blows and nobody know what it's gonna do//

He felt the heated sincerity in her whisper; it was warming him up out of honesty for the fact that if he permits her to show him true love, it could change him for the better.

"Just love me, Cat, show it to me, I want to feel how much you love me, and maybe I can love you," Quatre whispered while slipping off her winter overcoat.

Catherine made the first move by pressing her lips against his neck to relax him of his heartache, she then moved for his lips again, this time adding more passion to the kiss mixing with a special power of love that made Quatre melt while he still stood up firmly. Using that advantage, Catherine pulled from his lips and slowly led him to his bed and laid him down gently like a child being laid down by his mother. Next thing she did was unbutton his dress shirt revealing his hard muscled chest making her turn on at the sight of it, she then unzipped and unbuttoned his pants in a sensual manner which turned Quatre on, not by her gentle ministrations, but by her beauty and grace.

//With all of my heart, I know I disappointed you  
And although I'm real sorry  
I don't know how to save this time  
But, if I were to lose you  
I know I would go completely out of my mind  
I'm running out of time

And I'm so afraid that you've forgiven me one too many times  
And I'm so afraid to give my heart again just to have a change of mind  
And I'm not quite sure that you can trust me  
And I would hate to have you find me again  
Baby, like the wind, driftin away//

As soon as Catherine did her ministrations, Quatre was still in his gaze as he said "That was how Trowa did it to me a long time ago."

Catherine just shook her head "I know you're still trying to move on, but I really want you to try not to pretend that I'm Trowa."

"I didn't even imagine Trowa when you took my shirt and pants off, all I saw was you doing it all to me, you truly are trying to help me move on," Quatre replied while stroking her gentle skin "What can I do to make you feel good?"

"You'll make me feel good soon, right now I want to show you true beauty," Catherine replied while she kissed him.

She reached for her sweater and slowly slipped it off driving Quatre to a new burning desire as each of her gentle skin was revealed making Quatre realize that she didn't wear a bra, next she reached for her skirt, not realizing that Quatre assisted her (not that she minded) she felt his thumb caress her thigh leading to a shivered reaction at the gentleness.

Quatre found out really quick that she wasn't wearing any underwear neither, as a result he blurted out the question "Are you a virgin, Cat?"

"I may be a virgin, but I'm not shy enough to hide my body away from you, take me to your heaven Quatre," Cathy replied.

Quatre slammed his new girlfriend on the matress causing a big loud thump, needless to say the couple laughed at the situation before they were captured by the softness of their eyes, it was an indication that it was time for Catherine to be his. As he kissed her gently, Quatre entered her innocence marking the last woman that he'll sleep with and be with 'til he died.

Catherine scrunched her eyes at the supposedly oncoming pain, but once the damage was done, she didn't feel pain whatsoever, instead it felt like she was adjusting to him without pain, pleasure was flowing all over body leading her to squirm at the man giving him the go for it. 'Go for it' he did as Quatre pounded on her like thunder rumbling on the ground while he grabbed her hips to help her keep up. It was like that for a while until they released theirselves quietly in the dawn so the whole mansion wouldn't hear.

When the whole thing was over, the new couple was worn out in bed after the newfound passion was done.

"Thank you, Catherine," Quatre whispered in her ear "I love you now."

"Your welcome, Quatre," Catherine returned the whisper "and I love you, too, always and forever."

//It blow and nobody knows where it's going to  
(Driftin away)  
It blows and nobody knows what it's gonna do  
(You see my heart at night)  
At night you can hear it cry as the tear drops fall from heaven's eyes  
(Fallin down)  
And somehow you know it's true, these tears that fall are fallin for you  
(Fallin for you)

It blows and nobody knows where's it going to  
(Fallin down)  
It blows and nobody knows what it's gonna do  
At night you can hear it cry as the tear drops fall from heaven's eyes  
And somehow you know it's true these tears that fall are for you//


End file.
